


A Devious Love

by Goddess45



Category: Criminal Minds, Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: After the reaper kills haley, F/M, No teddy or jack, Only thia makes it out of the battle, Thia wants to find her soulmate, almost everyone from harry potter is dead, one year after the second war, soulmate-AU, there were two many memories in England
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-04-27 10:52:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14423874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess45/pseuds/Goddess45
Summary: Thia Potter is the only person to make it out of the battle alive. The Memories are to much and they decide to move to the United States and Forsake the magical world almost entirely. Thia gets a  job working at the FBI in the Behavioral Analysis Unit. There she Becomes part of the team we all know and love. With Aaron married and Thia mourning the loss of so many innocents, along with coping with being the mistress of death will they find out that their soulmates or will they fight the attraction that they harbor for each other to stay faithful. One to  an unfaithful wife the other to her own vow:  To never let someone close to her ever again, they always end up dead.





	1. The start of something new.

I needed to get out. The memories were drowning us. My name is Thia Potter and this is how I found my  Soulmate.

* * *

 THIA'S P.O.V 

I walk into the bullpen just as hotch calls the team to the round table. I set my stuff by my desk and walk up to the meeting room. A I'm sitting down J.J. stands up and turns on the television.

"Looks like we have six rape/murders in as many weeks." J.J explains. "Why are we just hearing about this now. Six in as many weeks w should have been called in allot sooner, w e could have saved lives." Morgan says, and he's right but he doesn't all ways have to point it out.

"Settle down Morgan" hotch snaps. "Garcia, what do the locals have so far?"he asks our tech analyst, and one of the brightest people I have ever known. "Well sir, honestly they don't have much, this guy doesn't leave any thing behind, no hair, no DNA, nothing. Though so far he has struck every Sunday right after three in the afternoon." She says. 

"Where are we going?" I ask.

"Springfield Missouri" hotch awnsers. 

"Let's roll." Hotch says a few seconds later. "Wheels up in thirty." He walks out of the room.

* * *

 We get to the air strip ten minutes to take off and get settled in. Thirty minutes into the flight my laptop pings I open it and see the face of one Penelope Garcia technical analyst. I turn the computer so that it faces the cabin. "Garcia do you have anything new for us?" Morgan asks. "The only thing that I've been able to find is he attacks between three and six, like clock work every sunday. The locals think he stalks these women because there all married but he attacks when he knows that no one will be around to disturd him, and no one's around to save these women." She sighs. "Sorry, sugar."

Morgan tells her its fine, but I can see the stress lining his face. After the vid-chat ends all turn so were in the parody of a circle, Hotch speaks first. "I know we don't have much to go on, but we at least have a time line and we have three days to find this Fucker before he strikes again." We all nod. "I think we should have a back up opperation just in case we don't meet that deadline." I say grimly, receiving grim nods from my team members.

Hotch nods, telling me to continue with my train of thiught. I take a deep breath, letting it out slowly, before continuing "I think we should talk to the chief in Springfield how abject he would be too two of us going undercover as potential targets l, and looking at the M.O the women are all black haired, green eyed, with porcelain skin tones and the men are around 6"9' with brown hair and eyes, with lightly tanned skin. Its almost like he's trying to find one particular couple." 

Everyone's starring at me I awe and I can feel a blush creeping onto my face and down my chest. 

Suddenly morgan starts laughing "you do realise the only two people that fit that description are you and hotch right?" He asks still laughing. 

Hotch and I just nod while looking completely serious.

When the plane lands we all get into the two black suvs that the locals had sent for us and drive to the police station. The station is right near down town, and right down the street from the high school, and library. As we enterthe building the chief of police comes up to us and J.J starts introducing us. "Hi, you must be detective Monroe. I'm special agent Jero, this so Supervisory Special Agents Hotchner, Potter, Morgan, Rossi, and Prentiss, and this is Doctor Reid." She gestures to each of us a she says our names. "Thank you all for coming down. We have two rooms that connect to each other for you to use. Anything you need just tell one of theofficers or myself and we can try to accommodate." Detective Monroe says with a slight southern accent. I smile at him "thank you and your department for your hospitality, what we need right now is to get a feel for the couples that the unsub killed, your report says that all the woman are short in stature, have long black hair, green eyes, and a very pale skin tone. While the men are fairly tall, with dark brown hair and eyes, a slightly tanned complexion, with a solid build. Correct?" He looks a little shocked, but nods just the same. "Well we better get started." Hitch says from beside me. I forcedown the shiver that tries to show. Here we go.

 


	2. Starting the Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trying to figure out the whole story. some heat from hotch and thia.
> 
> thia always wears medieval dresses.

Thia's POV

We completely enter the building after introductions are done, we all head to the conference room " I'm glad that your here, the men were starting to lose hope." the captain turns to Hotchner "who is she? If could ask." he says while gesturing to me. I snort and roll my eyes " Hello, my name is Thia Potter, as in SSA Potter." i smile sweetly as the mand turns red. 

Hotch snorts. i turn to look at him and smirk wickedly. The rest of the team laughs at the mans face, Monroe clears his throat "no offense meant, agent potter." I simply nodded, the others winced.

"Any way" monroe started "this way, we cleared out a conference room for you to use and theirs a coffee pot in the corner 


End file.
